Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication technology.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been an increase in communication devices, such as digital cameras, printers, smartphones, cell phones, etc., including a wireless communication function. These devices are used to connect to wireless networks.
To connect these communication devices to a wireless network, various communication parameters, such as an encryption scheme, an encryption key, an authentication scheme, an authentication key, etc., need to be set in the communication devices. A technique to set these communication parameters is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-261938. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-261938, a communication parameter generated by an access point encoded in a two-dimensional code that is displayed by the access point. A mobile terminal captures the image of the displayed two-dimensional code and sets a communication parameter that it will use by decoding the captured two-dimensional code.
As described in Japanese Patent. Laid-Open No. 2006-261938, since the communication parameter can be set by capturing the image of the two-dimensional code, user's complicated input operation can be reduced and the communication device can be easily connected to the access point.
However, when the communication parameter that is set to the access point is changed, the two-dimensional code has to be recaptured, which can be inconvenient to the user.
What is needed is a condition where, even when a communication parameter is changed after the communication parameter is set by capturing an image, the changed communication parameter can be set without recapturing the image.